


I Can Make This Jump

by lazerhunter



Category: Achievement Hunter, fake achievement hunter crew, jack/geoff - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FAHC, fem!Jack, immortal au, jack/geoff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazerhunter/pseuds/lazerhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is an idiot. Jack is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make This Jump

"Nah man, i can totally make this jump."  
"Geoff! Don't you dare!" Jack yells over the comm. Her voice is high and filled with anger.  
"Rye-hold my liquor."  
"Famous last words." Ray mumbles from the roof Geoff is trying to jump to.  
"Don't jump yet. I want to get this for my twitter. Do you think I'll get verified for this?" Michael points his camera towards Geoff who has untied his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt. Jack is mumbling curses over the comm that shouldn't be repeated and Geoff grins. He takes a few steps back, then bolts forward, running until he can jump from the edge of the roof. When he's in the air, time feels slower and the roof seems farther away and 'oh shit' he can't make this jump. His arms and legs flail in the air trying to catch purchase on something, anything. His hands don't even get close to the other roof and he's falling. His crew is shouting, Michael is cackling. And then he hears a crunch and he cant tell if that's trash in the dumpster he landed in, or if its his body. 

When he wakes up, Jack is already yelling at him.  
"You broke your fucking spine, Geoffrey." She growls.  
"Were you yelling at me before i even woke up?" Geoff says after clearing his throat.  
"I was practicing what i was going to say to you." She says, biting her lip. She pushes hair back from his face, ignoring his half-hearted protest. "Even though you don't die, you shouldn't do dumb things like that because when you do something like break your spine, it takes a long time for you to come back." Geoff covers her hand with his own.  
"So, you were just worried about me then?" He teases and Jack bends his finger too far backwards and walks away, flipping Geoff off as she leaves. "Jack come back sweetheart, i love you!" Jack laughs as Geoff runs behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.  
"Jack, you're so beautiful. Im so lucky to have you. My sweet ang-"  
"Oh my God, get off me you lug." Jack laughs, pushing Geoff's face from her neck. They tandem walk to the livingroom. "I love you too, you big idiot. Just, don't leave for so long okay?" She turns in his arms to scratch at the hair at the nape of his neck.  
"Okay." Geoff says, voice all soft.  
"You guys are cute." Ray says from the couch, a giant burrito in his hands. Geoff just about jumps out of his skin.  
"When did you get here?!"  
"I came to get some burritos two days ago." Geoff stares. "And i haven't left since then."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
